


A Few Too Many

by Irollforinitiative



Series: Mystrade Fluff Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the British government has a few too many. Of course, even when sloppy and sluring, Greg still adores him. Birthday fluff for Arri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Too Many

Over the course of the past two years of their relationship, Greg had called Mycroft exactly thirty times while completely drunk, begging for first his boyfriend and then his live-in partner to come and fetch him from the pub.  Usually it was after a difficult case.  Sometimes it was after Sherlock had been being a twat and John needed an ear.  Other times it was that Mycroft had cocked up and Greg needed John's ear.  But at the end of every one of those nights, Greg had called Mycroft, giggling, and asked for his boyfriend to take him home.  Mycroft would always roll his eyes and put his shoes back on, never having actually undressed from the day properly because he knew Greg would be calling later.  Then, once he arrived, Greg would be flirtatious and handsy until they got back to originally Greg's flat or later their shared flat.  Once there Greg would hit the bed asleep and snore softly until the morning, all promises of a brilliant shag forgotten in an alcohol induced haze.

 

However, tonight was different.  Mycroft had been called up by some old friends from Uni and he'd agreed to meet them for dinner and drinks Friday evening.  Often times Mycroft's job required him to go out to drinks to schmooze a coworker or another nation's members of government. But a purely social outing was rare.  But Mycroft agreed. And Greg found himself at half ten sitting around their flat sipping a cup of tea and waiting for Mycroft to return home early and very sober as he usually did.  What Greg didn't expect was for his phone to ring.

 

"Hello?" Greg frowned as he answered, answering before checking caller ID.

 

"Ello baby." Came Mycroft's voice, thick with alcohol.

 

Greg's eyebrows rose as he heard his partner's voice. "Mycroft? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm sssssssplendid.  'Ow are you? Sexy I presume." he giggled and other voices in the background could be heard laughing as well.

 

"Mycroft are you drunk?" Greg started to smile a little, Mycroft's giggling becoming infectious.

 

Mycroft snorted and sighed. "I am.  I'm very drunk.  And I need you to come and get me."

 

"Darling, I hate to burst your bubble but you've got your car and driver there with you. You don't kneed me." He shook his head and started to pull his shoes on anyway.

 

"Mmmmmm but I always need you.  'Sides I told the other men here about you and none of them believe I could catch someone quite like you.  So I need to prove it."

 

"You...I…" Greg stood in the living room and shook his head, "Okay I'll be there in ten."

 

Greg got in his cheap car and set off towards the pub Mycroft had met his friends at.  Especially considering that he and Mycroft shared finances, he could afford a nicer car.  But something told the D.I. that showing up to The Yard in a BMW wouldn't exactly make his team feel like he was one of them. As Greg drew near the pub he didn't have trouble spotting Mycroft.  There was a group of well dressed and very obviously drunk men standing around outside, laughing. Greg pulled up and parked in a temporary spot, getting out and approaching the group.  Mycroft noticed him immediately and trotted over, unstable.

 

"Hello baby." he tossed his arms around Greg's shoulders and kissed him sloppily.

 

Greg chuckled and held his partner's waist, knowing the depth of Mycroft's intoxication by the use of a private pet name in public. "Hello my dear.  I've come to fetch you."

 

Mycroft pulled on Greg's arm and led him to the group of men. "No.  Firs you have to meet everyone."

 

Greg blushed as the men all smiled and giggled.  They all looked like different versions of Mycroft: perfectly tailored suits and impeccably manicured.  All probably in government or business. All pissing drunk.

 

"This my boyfriend, Greggy." Mycroft chuckled.

 

Greg nodded and ducked his head. "It's wonderful to meet you all but I fear my dear Mycroft needs to go home."

 

"Mmmmm yes, I do." Mycroft purred and leaned against Greg.

 

Greg shook his head and bid the whispering mass goodbye again before pulling Mycroft into the car and getting behind the wheel. 

 

"Thanks for getting me baby." Mycroft smiled and leaned across the center console to lean against Greg. 

 

"My pleasure.  I still don't know why you wanted me to come.  They were probably too drunk to even remember this."

 

"I wanted you to come get me so I could check something off my bucket list." he leered. 

 

Greg started the car and glanced at Mycroft as he took off.  "And what would that be?"

 

Mycroft laid his hand on Greg's crotch, massaging gently. "Guess."

 

Greg's foot stuttered on the pedal. "Mycroft what are you doing? You're going to get us both killed."

 

"Then drive better" Mycroft giggled and unzipped Greg's trousers, pulling his half hard cock out of his pants. "Because you seem to be interested."

 

"'Course I'm interested.  It's you that's bloody touching me.  I wouldn't ever actually say no to you." he turned off of the main street and started taking side streets.

 

"Good." Mycroft smiled and licked his lips before dropping his head to Greg's lap, taking as much of Greg as he could in his mouth. 

 

Greg moaned loudly and let one hand dropped to Mycroft's hair. "Good lord if this is what happens when you're drunk I may have to take you out more often.  Oh god baby." he panted as Mycroft bobbed and hummed. Mycroft was drunk, sloppy, and hungry and so it wasn't long before Greg was moving his foot off the pedal and letting the car coast. "Mycroft…baby…I fucking love you." he moaned an his hips shook as he came.

 

Mycroft swallowed and tucked Greg away once he was finished. "Perfect. That's why I wanted you to come get me."

 

The car was stopped at a red light and Greg grabbed Mycroft's neck, dragging him close for a long kiss.  "I love you."

 

Mycroft smiled as Greg let him go and started driving again.

 

"The things I'm going to do to you when we get home." Greg chuckled and shook his head.

 

Mycroft sighed and settled into the seat, closing his eyes. "I fear I may be too intoxicated for anything but sleep."

 

Greg frowned. "What you just did proves otherwise."

 

"Yes well that took almost no time and didn't require me to maintain an erection." he chuckled, eyes still closed.

 

Greg nodded and looked at Mycroft. He smiled and realized that this moment was a perfect one. It was a smelly and dark and sleepy one.  But it was perfect.  Because it meant that through all emotions Mycroft loved him and wanted him. It meant that Mycroft wanted Greg wholeheartedly. "I want to marry you.  I'm not asking now, but just know that.  Sooner or later I want to marry you.  Because any man who's only thought when knee-walking drunk is let-me-give-my-boyfriend-road-head is a dedicated man.  And I love you."

 

Mycroft opened and eye and smiled.  "You know I'm not too drunk to remember this in the morning."

 

"I know. Though you have had a few too many."

 

"Seems not if you're going to say things like that when I call you drunk.  A few too many or just the right amount?  Because I want to marry you too.  Sooner or later." Mycroft grinned and took Greg's hand, closing his eyes. 

 

"I love you." Greg squeezed Mycroft's hand. 

 

"I love you too but please shut up so I can sleep."


End file.
